


Душевные терзания доктора Маккоя

by Kenilvort



Series: На штемпеле звёзды [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, how do I even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Доктора Маккоя снедают душевные муки





	Душевные терзания доктора Маккоя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Бессмысленно, беспощадно и бессюжетно. Стена слов, ООС. Гилти-плежа. Сомнительный юмор, сомнительное все

 

Вечером, после отлета с Саргола, доктор Маккой сидел у себя в каюте и сверлил взглядом подаренный виски. Изящная бутылка из оранжевого стекла заставляла его испытывать танталовы муки. Запах, исходивший из открытого горлышка, был божественным.

После того, как его обобрала жена – да и до того, в общем-то, тоже – Маккою не приходилось пить виски лучше. Любой другой на его месте уговорил бы бутылку без остатка, едва сдав смену, но только не Маккой. Мысль о том, что этот виски фактически является платой за поругание добродетели, заставляла сжиматься его горло – и кулаки. То, что добродетели у него, тридцатидвухлетнего разведенного мужика, давно уже не было, положения не улучшало.

– Вот же ублюдок, – пробормотал Маккой бессильно, вызывая в памяти смешливые голубые глаза торгового космолетчика Джеймса Т. Кирка. Вся эта ситуация – с виски и семечком священного дерева – заводила его в тупик. Это было не ухаживание, Маккой был в этом уверен: он сам когда-то долго и преданно ухаживал за бывшей женой. И, подумал он мрачно, не перестань я это делать после принесения брачных клятв, возможно, наш брак бы так и не распался. Мысль о бывшей жене ожидаемо привела его в дурное расположение духа. Тут же захотелось выпить – и у него даже был дорогущий ирландский односолодовый виски! – но трогать его было нельзя.

Порывшись в шкафу, Маккой нашел среди носков и трусов недопитую бутылку фальсификата под «Джека Дэниэлса», сделал жадный глоток и снова с ненавистью уставился на стоявший на столе эксклюзивный алкоголь.

Маккой всегда прекрасно знал, что из себя представляет – страдающий от фобий пессимист и циник. Он был не из тех, кого добиваются – тем более такие люди, как Кирк. Спок, в общем-то, в эту категорию тоже не входил, а потому недвусмысленные намеки Кирка (если прямо озвученное предложение переспать вообще можно было назвать намеком) выбило почву у Маккоя из-под ног. Что думал обо всем этом Спок, сказать было трудно: после отлета с Саргола он заперся в лаборатории и не вышел ни к ужину, ни к началу новой смены.

– Да какого хрена, – шумно выдохнув, Маккой сгреб бутылку со стола и решительно зашагал в лабораторию. Вулканцы славились на весь Галактический союз способностью принимать решения, основываясь исключительно на холодном рацио. Маккой надеялся причаститься этой мудрости, сохранить гордость – и изыскать возможность оставить себе виски: избавляться от такой роскоши не хотелось.

Спок и вправду торчал в лаборатории за одним из столов. Перед ним стояло не меньше десятка контейнеров с разнообразной почвой и целый набор удобрений. Пушистое семечко Гайи висело в предметном поле грави-микроскопа.

– Вы собираетесь его посадить?! – ахнул Маккой. – Вы что, и впрямь его оставили?!

Спок обратил к нему затуманенный взор, моргнул – раз-другой, затем его глаза наконец прояснились.

– Разумеется, – сказал он, словно это было совершенно естественно. Словно моральные терзания, которым Маккой предавался весь вечер, и искус марочным алкоголем были уделом низших, невулканских форм жизни. Маккой испытал привычный уже укол ненависти – и так же привычно его отогнал.

– Так просто? – спросил он.

Спок посмотрел на него, словно на триббла.

– Это семечко уникальной флоры. Разумеется, я…

– Между прочим, – перебил Маккой мстительно, – Кирк всучил его вам в расчете на секс.

Какое-то время Спок недоуменно смотрел на него, затем складки на его лбу разгладились.

– Секс – и все? А я-то думал…

– И все?! – едва не захлебнулся негодованием Маккой. – Секс – и все?! Вы что, и вправду бы на это согласились?!

– Ну, это же не пон-фарр, – пожал плечами Спок.

Какое-то время Маккой смотрел на него, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот, затем приложился к своему виски и сделал несколько больших глотков.

– У меня, – сказал он, наконец оторвавшись от горлышка и вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, – прямо сейчас целая куча вопросов. Начиная от «Что это за хрень такая пон-фарр?» и заканчивая «А моральные устои у вулканцев есть?» Но больше всего меня интересует другое: откуда вы вообще знаете про секс? Я думал, вулканцы выше эмоций.

– Секс – это не эмоции, – Спок с легкой жалостью посмотрел на него. – Это преимущественно трение и эндорфины.

– В теории да, но любой, кто хоть раз с кем-нибудь переспал… – Макой с подозрением уставился на Спока. – Вы вообще с кем-нибудь трахались?

– При поступлении в Академию Звездного флота, – сказал Спок ровным голосом, – соседи по комнате любезно пояснили мне, что степень интеграции в локальный социум прямо пропорциональна количеству сексуальных партнеров. По моим подсчетам, более интегрированной, чем я, оказалась только кадет Беллами с факультета ксенолингвистики – и то лишь потому, что целый год стажировалась у шшшасептов, шипящие которых придают языку невероятную гибкость.

– Коммандер, вы же шлюха, – пробормотал Маккой потрясенно.

Спок свел брови:

– Мне знакомо это слово – и я также знаю, что оно имеет сугубо негативные коннотации, хоть я и не уверен, почему.

– Вы что, и впрямь бы переспали с Кирком?!

– Если половые акты с торговым агентом Кирком будут выливаться в уникальную флору, то я готов стать его постоянным сексуальным партнером.

– Шлюха и содержанка, – заклеймил Маккой.

– Это разумно, – терпеливо пояснил Спок.

– Это черт знает что такое! – огрызнулся Маккой. – Вы – фрик! Вся ваша раса фрики!

– Если под фриками вы подразумеваете уникальную…

– Заткнитесь! Просто заткнитесь! Если я еще хоть раз услышу слово «уникальная», то брошу все и уйду в самоволку!

– Мы в открытом космосе.

– Да блядь!

Возможно, любой другой на месте Маккоя в этом месте провел бы с коммандером Споком разъяснительную беседу о стереотипах земной цивилизации и нюансах интеграции куда-либо через постель, но Маккой просто взял и сбежал. Проблема морального выбора, которую он надеялся решить с помощью Спока, никуда не делась – наоборот стала больше. Решить ее Маккой был не в силах, а потом притворился, что решать, в общем-то, нечего – и просто присосался к бутылке: недавний разговор со Споком, тревожный во многих отношениях, просто необходимо было запить.

 

 

Маккой проснулся в медотсеке и долгое время таращился в потолок, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Когда он наконец поднялся с койки и попытался приступить к своим обязанностям, половина персонала смотрела на него осуждающе, а вторая половина – с сочувствием.

Имитируя бурную деятельность, Маккой попытался вспомнить события прошлого вечера. Те всплывали в памяти неохотно – что-то про Рэйчел, его бывшую жену, капитанский мостик, Кирка и злорадство. Даже эти крохи заставили Маккоя похолодеть. Влив в себя кофе, он отправился на главную палубу – ловить Ухуру. Та встретила его ухмылкой, и Маккой со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

– Что я делал? – спросил он.

– Вы с Чеховым вчера звонили твоей бывшей жене.

– Мы с Чеховым ЧТО?!

– Звонили твоей…

– Я и в первый раз расслышал. Просто отказываюсь в это верить. И капитан нам позволил?

– Капитан Пайк позволяет всем и все. Это его забавляет.

Маккой смутно припомнил холодное выражение лица Рэйчел, ее сжатые губы.

– Что я ей сказал?

– Что тебя добивается голубоглазый блондин с роскошным ртом, – произнесла Ухура с удовольствием.

Маккой снова застонал.

– Она не поверила? Она просто не могла поверить в такую…

– Не поверила, – легко подтвердила Ухура. – Поэтому ты перезвонил ей, когда у тебя появились доказательства.

Желудок Маккоя ухнул куда-то вниз.

– Какие еще доказательства?

Вместо ответа Ухура оттянула ворот его форменного свитера и ткнула пальцем в шею.

– Ай, – охнул Маккой машинально. – Меня укусила летучая мышь-вампир с Лимбо?

– Тебе поставили засос, – сказала Ухура любезно. – Именно его ты вчера и демонстрировал своей бывшей жене.

– Я – ЧТО?!

Маккой сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

– И кто же мне его поставил?

– Ты обратился с этой просьбой к дежурной смене на мостике, – сказала Ухура безжалостно, – но все знали, что назавтра ты протрезвеешь, и никто не согласился.

– Тогда как…

– Кроме коммандера Спока.

– Кроме кого?!

– Ты должен сказать ему спасибо – за засос и голографию Кирка в звериных шкурах. Твоя бывшая была полностью посрамлена.

– Да господи ты боже мой…

 

 

Спок снова обнаружился в лаборатории – количество контейнеров почвы рядом с ним уменьшилось вдвое. Семечко Гайи все так же витало в предметном поле микроскопа.

– Вы! – рявкнул Маккой, наставив на него палец. – Какого черта вы… – Он скрипнул зубами и немного сбавил тон. – Коммандер Спок, я… очень признателен вам за оказанную вчера услугу, но…

– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Спок, не поднимая глаз от контейнеров с почвой. – Я просто обязан был вам помочь – как один старший офицер другому. Если вам нужно поставить еще один…

– НЕТ! – выкрикнул Маккой. – Мне не нужен еще один засос! Мне и первый-то был не нужен! Почему вы вообще не отговорили меня от повторного звонка?

Спок нахмурил брови:

– Вы сказали, что для вас это важно.

– Я был пьян!

– Это не было для вас важно?

– Было, но…

– Тогда все в порядке.

– Ничего не в порядке! Поверить не могу, что приходится разъяснять вам такие элементарные вещи, но… Вы не спите с другими людьми просто чтобы интегрироваться в социум. И засосы другим так просто не ставите! Секс должен приносить удовольствие. Вы должны делать то, что вам нравится, а не…

Спок слушал его, нахмурившись, но при последних словах мгновенно просветлел лицом.

– А, тогда все в порядке. Мне понравилось ставить вам засосы.

Какое-то время Маккой молча таращился на него, затем, не говоря ни слова, повернулся и вышел из лаборатории. Вчерашний марочный виски закончился – и теперь Маккой очень об этом жалел.


End file.
